


Good Girl. Best Friend.

by HowFar_ToFall



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowFar_ToFall/pseuds/HowFar_ToFall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would Bec say to Jade, if he could?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl. Best Friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short oneshot to celebrate last night's update!

Jade...I know you can't hear me...but I'm so proud of you. 

When all hope seemed lost, you and your friends discovered a way to find it. When you ascended to god tier, you didn't just escape the Scratch, you brought everyone with you. You fought when you had no chance, and I know you will find a way to win. I know you had some personal problems with Davesprite, but that's well enough. I knew you'd make it through alright. You're tough. Besides, he isn't the one you really want, is he?

You may be under the control of an evil empress right now, but I know you'll escape, because you're a pure person, and no pure person can be held in captivity forever. You were never held captive by anything, Jade. Not by the island, not by me, not even by mortality. You managed to rise through the ranks and become a god tier. I'm with you now, Jade. I'm here. You can't feel me, but I'm here. I reside in the darkest corners of your mind. It's lonely here, Jade...so lonely. But I don't mind, because I'm with you. Maybe if you think about me hard enough, you'd be able to feel me, but you never do and I can't show you I'm here.

I always knew you would do great things, and not because I was omniscient. I knew deep in my heart, because I could feel it, Jade. I could feel that you were going to grow up and be great. 

Jade...remember me. Please remember me. 

You're a good girl...you're my girl. Be good, Jade. I promise, I'll be with you every step of the way, and I promise, I will always love you.


End file.
